roblox_in_plain_sight_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween Event 2019
Halloween Event 2019 In Plain Sight 2 had a Halloween event in 2019. Not only was this In Plain Sight 2's first Halloween event, it was the first ever event. This event started on October 26th and ended at (()). The spawn and maps were decorated with pumpkins, lanterns, monsters, and other fun accessories. New hidden easter eggs were hidden in the lobby as well. The lighting in every space changed. A new category of cameras and thieves were added, simply labeled 'Event'. Pumpskins Not many changes were made to the gameplay, except in matches. There were small decorations called 'Pumpskins', which give the player who collects them a random Halloween event skin. Only two pumpskins spawn in each game. Each pumpskin weights 1 oz and is worth $5, and they are about the size of your Roblox hand. Upon gathering the pumpskin, you have a message congratulating you on getting a new skin. You don't have to deposit at an exit to get it, collecting is enough. Getting the same skin twice by a pumpskin counts as getting a duplicate, so it helps you get golden variants of the thieves and cameras. Pumpskins are limited to certain spawning areas, on each of the maps, with an equal chance to spawn at any of their spawn zones. A surprising thing to know is that rarely both pumpskins can spawn at the same spot. Links to spots may be made after event. Skins There are 10 thieve costumes and 3 camera costumes that are related to this event. The skins are considered really good to most players, some consider them 'free outlaws', but this may be a mistake of thinking they're in the outlaw section. All the skins are related to Halloween, as in they have a spooky theme to them. Most of the costumes are general monsters, but some of the monsters are from movies or are general horror characters, like Frankenstein's Monster and the Grim Reaper. The thief Dracula was changed from Legendary to Event during this update. Description When the Halloween event began, all_duck (the creator of In Plain Sight 2) changed the description of the game. The description explained what changes they made. The first paragraph is the same, but the last two were updated alongside the new event. The new game description is as follows: "Smile, your death will be on camera. In high definition, that is. Happy Halloween guys! Duck and I have spent a long time trying to get this update out, so we hope u like it :). This update includes many things like new outfits and cameras that can be gotten from cards or hidden pumpkins in each map. The lobby and intros have also been re-skinned along with some bug fixes (and some new ones probably). Thanks to all who helped us test and supported us so far! We want to add much more to the game, so stay tuned via social media below. We will try our best to keep you guys updated!" Tutorials The tutorials haven't had drastic changes during the event, but they were obviously different. Thieves the thief tutorial guy was dressed up as a devil and he talks about owning hell a lot. The tutorial starts with him saying "Its that time of year again, my friends! But we won't be collecting candy, not this time." As you can see in this image, the tutorial thief is dressed as the devil and there is a pentagram on the power point. The only bigger changes to the tutorial thief's personality is how he talk about meeting dead players in hell and he hates when people clap at the end of his presentation. He states "HEY! NO CLAPPING! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE EVIL!" before moving onto which map a player will pick. Contrary to popular belief, even if no one claps he will still shout at players to stop clapping and you won't get a secret skin. If the chosen person doesn't pick a map after a certain amount of time he'll say "it's getting hot down here". If it's not chosen after the phrase, he'll say "You disappointment, I'll choose" Cameras For the cameras, the scientist are dressed like aliens, and the tutorial officer is dressed as a zombie. Throughout the presentation, the tutorial officer isn't evil or unkind, but he is missing his right arm. Normally it wouldn't be as big of a problem, but it's his writing hand. It is believed that the tutorial thief stole his arm, as if most of the players raise their hard, he starts a mini video for a tutorial. In the middle of it, he says "He's in good hands. Heh, hands... reminds me of something". According to the tutorial officer, after he makes a bad pun about losing his hand, he says "Maybe this is why my wife left me", which is solid evidence that his wife left him. In the bank map, sometimes one of the office rooms has two items in a drawer, 'Wedding ring' (1 weight, 100$) and 'Divorce papers'. Some believed these items are tied to the tutorial officer, but there's no proof besides his wife leaving him and the divorce papers being there. The main evidence against this idea is that he doesn't work at the office building, he works in the security camera department. Easter Eggs Besides the pumpskins, there were other little hidden jokes around the game Purple monster In the vent on top of the roof of the thief shop was a small figure. This truly terrifying monster appears to be a figure of Wario from the Super Mario Bros series with a misplaced head. It appears the under of his head is the count from Sesame Street. The head and body aren't even connected. The Wario face doesn't have a head, but it has the hat, eyes, mustache, and lips. What a horrific creature. Worm During the event, a giant worm loomed over the tallest buildings. The worms had circular mouths with cone like sharp teeth, and they were a tan flesh color. The mother worm does not move, but it takes up 3 roof spaces. it's mostly made up of rectangles that have been stacked with other rectangles. The worms are from a different game that was made by all_duck. The worm is probably protecting its children from potential threats, given the body language. There are six babies located near the middle of the big mother worm. the smallest worm in the back is golden. Despite popular belief, the sixth golden worm is not a reference the game mechanics, where 5 duplicates of the same characters gets you a golden version of it. Scythe Monster Visible only from the top of of the stairway near the shops, he is outside of the map and is a yellow creature holding a scythe near the tree. It's unknown if it was there before or what it is, but one thing is for sure; we don't want to mess with it. Herobrine Inside the leader-board building on the camera floor is a desk with a computer. On the screen is the Minecraft villain Herobrine. Pretty well hidden due to being a normal aesthetic in the corner. Pennywise Near the thief shop on the ground is a sewer grate. If you look straight down it, you can see a clown winking at you. This is a reference to IT by Stephen King as Pennywise lived in the sewers.